Talk To Me
by mayleebaby28
Summary: Carlos has a sore throat, but it's worse than he thinks and it is up to Logan to take care of him. This is going to be a long few days
1. Chapter 1

**Well, after working on this for a while, I feel it's time for my next Multi-Chapter fic. Logan can't play doctor this time.**

"Ok, dogs, go again!" Gustavo shouted from his little mixing station. The boys began singing their song again, but Carlos found himself in a coughing fit.

"Carlos! Stop!" Gustavo yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, just a little sore throat." Carlos croaked.

"Look, you've been coughing all day. Logan, go take care of him. Kendall, James, dance practice." Kelly demanded into the microphone.

"Sure, come on, Carlos." Logan waved Carlos along, grabbing the car keys from Kendall in the process.

"No, no really, I'm fine. I'm not sick." Carlos said, standing like a statue in the middle of the studio.

"No one said you were buddy." James piped up from beside the young boy. Carlos looked wearily between James and Logan.

"Yeah, we just want you to rest your voice, Carlos." Kendall knelt down slightly to be eye level with Carlos and smiled reassuringly.

"Come on, 'Los. We're just going home." Logan held out his hand, which Carlos reluctantly took. The two boys left the studio, dropping hands and heading for the boys shared car.

"We're just going home, right?" Carlos asked, hesitating to buckle his seat belt.

"Yup. Right after we stop and see Doc Hollywood." Logan nodded, starting the car.

"The doctor?" Carlos squeaked.

"Don't worry, Carlos. It's just to make sure its nothing serious." Logan looked over at the scared boy beside him. "Really. I promise, you'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." Logan nodded and smiled.

"I don't like hospitals, Logie." Carlos tried to sink into his seat.

"I know, bud. I know. But I just want to be sure that it's not something serious." Logan sighed.

"What if it is? What if I have to get my throat removed and eat and breathe through tubes?" Carlos croaked, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Shh, shh, 'Litos, it's ok. That's not going to happen, I promise, ok?" Logan asked, pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"Ok." Carlos mumbled.

"Tell you what, after this, we'll go get some ice cream." Logan said, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Can it be chocolate with sprinkles?" Carlos asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Sure, Carlitos. Whatever you want." Logan laughed as the two of them climbed out of the car.

"Will I have to get a shot?" Carlos asked.

"No. You shouldn't have to." Logan shook his head. The two boys exchanged small talk about how the clouds looked like rabbits, a t-rex, and one was the shape of a mustache.

"We need to see Doc Hollywood. My friend here has a sore throat and I just want to be sure it's not anything serious." Logan explained to the woman at the reception desk.

"Take a seat. The doctor will see you as soon as he can." She rattled off, without even looking up from her computer.

"Right." Logan said, turning back to Carlos. No longer had the boys sat down that the doctor had emerged from his office door and called out next.

"That's us." Logan said, popping out of his chair while Carlos slowly rose to his feet.

"What seems to be the problem, boys?" Doc Hollywood asked, leading the boys to his exam room.

"Carlos has a sore throat and I want to make sure nothing is seriously wrong. Better safe than sorry." Logan explained as Carlos sat down on the patient table.

"Yes, I've heard that." Doc nodded as he pulled a tongue depressor out of his jacket pocket. "Hmm, hmm, yes." He nodded while examining Carlos's mouth.

"Well?" Logan asked.

"He has to get his tonsils removed. I'm surprised you haven't brought him in sooner, they don't look good at all."

"What?" Carlos asked, gripping the table so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"So, how serious is this? I mean, will he be able to sing? Or talk?" Logan asked as Carlos squeaked with fear.

"It's a fairly routine procedure, but we need to do it soon. I'll get him an appointment for a few days from now. Until then, vocal rest. No singing, minimal talking." Doc left the two boys alone as he went to make the appointment.

"Carlos, how long has your throat been hurting you?" Logan asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"A few weeks." Carlos mumbled.

"What? Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"I'm sorry, don't yell at me!" Carlos cried, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't mean to yell. But why were you hiding it?" Logan asked, watching his best friend with sympathy.

"Because I thought it would go away, and I didn't want to go to the hospital." Carlos whimpered.

"Ok, ok, it'll be alright." Logan said, trying to reassure Carlos.

"So, will I have to get a shot?" Carlos asked, cringing at the thought of a needle.

"Oh, gosh, Ok, 'Los, this is going to be surgery." Logan explained softly.

"No. No, I don't want to." Carlos frantically shook his head.

"Carlos, you have to. If you want to sing or talk again, it has to be done." Logan sighed.

"It's gonna hurt." Carlos whined.

"No, they'll give you medicine so that it doesn't hurt." Logan explained, sitting on the rolling chair across from the scared boy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive. Let's just go home and rest." Logan suggested, pulling Carlos out the door by his wrist.

"In two days, at 3, We'll give Carlos his tonsillectomy." Doc Hollywood said as he handed Logan a business card.

"Thanks, Doc." Logan waved as he pulled Carlos out to the parking lot.

"Can we go get ice cream now, Logie?" Carlos asked, his lower lip jutting out.

"Sure, 'Litos." Logan smiled as he opened the car door for Carlos. He made his way to the other side and climbed in the car.

"Logie?" Carlos asked softly.

"What is it, Buddy?" Logan asked. He felt so bad for Carlos that if the small Latino asked for a puppy right now, Logan would buy him one without a second thought.

"If I get my tonsils out, will I still be able to sing?" Carlos asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Yeah, after a few weeks, you'll be able to sing as much as you want." Logan pat Carlos' knee.

Logan focused on the road in front of him while his mind wandered. Carlos had never been this sick before. Normally Logan would make him some soup and keep him on bed rest and he would be fine in a few days. But this time it couldn't be Doctor Logan to the rescue. Logan couldn't help him this time. He just had to sit back and watch someone else take Carlos' pain away, and that made him uncomfortable.

The two of them stopped at the nearest ice cream place, got what Carlos wanted, and headed back to the apartment.

"Thank you for getting me ice cream, Logie." Carlos mumbled.

"Shh, vocal rest. Talking could hurt you more." Logan said, and Carlos whimpered. "Come here, you have chocolate on your face." Logan pulled the napkins out of his pocket and wiped the sticky ice cream off of his friend's face. "There. Now why don't you go watch some tv. I'll go get you some soup." Logan said, heading for the kitchen.

It only took a few minutes to make Carlos' favorite chicken noodle soup, but the ever impatient Carlos was watching Logan with pleading eyes.

"Carlos, a watched pot never boils. Stop watching me and it won't take as long." Logan sighed. Carlos immediately turned to face the television, which was playing some random cartoon.

Once the soup was done, Logan took a bowl of it over to the couch and placed it in Carlos's hands. He sipped it hastily, then whimpered and stuck his tongue out.

"You have to blow on it, 'Litos. It's hot." Logan said softly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Carlos looked up at Logan with big, sad eyes and his lower lip jutting out. Logan sighed, went and grabbed an ice cube out of the freezer, then dropped it in the bowl of soup. Carlos smiled and watched it melt in the hot broth. As soon as it was gone, Carlos took another spoonful happily.

"Ok, I promised Camille I would meet her down at the pool after rehearsal. If you need me, just text me." Logan said, reaching for his sandals. Before he was even out the door, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Can you go get me a blanket?_

"Carlos, you have legs." Logan said, turning around to look at the boy on the couch. Carlos looked back down at his phone and typed.

_Please, Logie? I just want to take a nap._

Logan sighed. He went to Carlos's and James's shared room, grabbed the blanket off of Carlos's bed, and pulled it back out to the living room. Carlos grabbed it and layed down on the couch.

"Sleep tight, Bud." Logan pat his friends shoulder and continued out the door.

**Well? How was it? I hope you all have enjoyed this and will continue to read it. Bonus, I have the next two chapters done already so hopefully you will read those as well. Reviews make me happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I should be getting ready for work right now...I feel this is more important.**

"Aww, poor Carlos." Camille sighed, sitting across from Logan.

"Yeah, I feel really bad for him." Logan sighed too.

"He'll be alright, Baby." Camille said, reaching for Logan's hand.

"I know, but this is Carlos. He cried when he found out he had to get his tonsils out." Logan sighed again.

"I know you're worried about him. He's your best friend. But he'll be alright." Camile switched lounge chairs and sat herself right beside Logan.

"Thanks, Cami." Logan smiled over at her lazily.

"I can take your mind off of it for a while. My dad's out for the day. We can go back to my place." Camille suggested, rubbing her free hand on Logan's knee.

"That sounds inviting." Logan mumbled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Let's go." Camille jumped up and started to pull Logan along.

"Slow down." Logan laughed as Camille dropped his hand. "I'm not going any where." He ran to catch up with her.

The had gone into the apartment and right away he had her back pinned against the door. They had never really gone beyond making out, and Logan had a feeling that this time it would.

"Cami, do you-"

"Under the notebook in my nightstand." She huffed, bringing her lips to his jaw line.

"So wait, does this mean we're going to, uhh," Logan asked, motioning between the two of them. Camille paused.

"Are you ready?" She asked softly. Logan thought for a minute.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready. Are you?" He asked.

"Yeah. I want to be with you." Camille whispered.

"I love you." Logan said, letting his forehead rest on hers

"I love you too." Camille pecked his lips. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her room.

"You're sure about this?" Logan asked as he closed her door.

"Yes. I'm sure." Camile chuckled. Logan took a deep breath and ducked his head down to kiss her. They fell back on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Logan began to slide her shirt up her torso, and just before it got over her breasts, his phone vibrated.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Camille asked, pulling her shirt the rest of the way off. Her answer was Logan taking his phone out of his pocket and tossing it onto the night stand. He put his lips to her neck and began kissing down to between her breasts when the phone vibrated again.

"Ignore it." Logan mumbled, pulling his own shirt off.

Camille flipped them over so that she was laying on his bare chest. She kissed him again, more heat behind it.

And the phone buzzed again. Logan growled, pushed Camille off of him, and picked up his phone.

3 Messages from Carlos

_Logie, I need you._

_Logie?_

_Logie, I really need you._

"Ugh. I'm so sorry, Cami. Carlos needs me." Logan sighed, reaching for his shirt.

"I'll just be waiting here for you." Camille said, pulling him down to meet her lips.

"Be right back." Logan said quickly. He ran out the door, forgetting about his shoes, and sprinted to their apartment.

"Alright, Carlos, this better be important." Logan said as he entered the apartment, placing his hands on his hips.

_I had a bad dream. Will you sit with me until I fall asleep again?_

Logan looked up from his phone in dibelief.

"Carlos, you are 18 years old. Can you please act like it?! I was busy, believe it or not. My whole world does not revolve around you!" Logan shouted, his frustrations bubbling to the surface.

Carlos looked at him like a kicked puppy.

"Logan?" Logan turned around to see James and Kendall standing in the door way. Logan turned back around and saw Carlos with his lower lip trembling and his eyes brimming with tears. Before he could start crying in front of his friends, he took off running to his room.

"Carlos! Carlos!" Logan yelled after him, instantly regretting everything he had said.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"I just, I got frustrated, and I didn't mean to." Logan sighed.

"I'll go talk to Carlos-"

"Wait, James, he can't talk. He has to get his tonsils out in a few days." Logan said, catching James by the arm. James nodded.

"I'll go calm him down."

"Logan, why did you yell at him?" Kendall asked as James headed for swirly.

"I just, ugh, I was with Camille, and things were happening and Carlos kept texting me saying he needed something, but when I got here, he had just had a night mare. I just kind of blew up on him and I didn't mean to." Logan flopped down on the couch.

"I know you didn't mean it. But you have to-"

"I know, I have to apologize to Carlos." Logan sighed.

"Right." Kendall smiled. "So, things were happening with Camille?"

"I'm not going to get into it, let's just say she's waiting at her apartment for me to get back." Logan said, blushing.

"Hey, guys, Carlos is here." James said. The two boys on the couch stood up and turned around to see James with his arm around a sniffling Carlos.

"Carlos, I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I said at all. I was just frustrated, is all. Forgive me?" Logan asked. Carlos ran around the couch and collided with Logan, sobbing into his shirt. Logan hugged him tightly.

"Come on, Carlos. James and I will take care of you." Kendall said, peeling Carlos off of Logan. Kendall winked at Logan.

"Yeah, we can play video games or something." James nodded.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later." Logan said hastily. He rushed out the door, not bothering to close it, then slowed his running as he neared Camille's door. He quietly opened it and walked to her room, where she was laying on her bed, shirt on again, reading a book.

"I am so sorry, Cam. Carlos was-"

"Shh, don't worry about it. Just sit here and relax." Camille set her book down as Logan sat down on the edge of her bed and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Actually, Cami, I'm not all that in the mood anymore." Logan sighed.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Camille asked softly, sitting beside him

"I was frustrated and yelled at Carlos. I don't want to talk about it." Logan said, flopping back on the bed.

"Alright. We can just lay here. And Carlos knows you love him." Camille layed beside him.

"I know. Thanks, Cam." Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his chest. He was absentmindedly playing with her hair for a few minutes when they both fell asleep.

**I really love Lomille. It's my favorite couple. My least favorite is Kendall and Jo. It's not that I don't like them, I do, it's just they're just that couple that's a couple. You know what I mean? They have their fights and stuff and kiss a few times, but other than that you can't tell theyre a couple. I do like them though, just not my favorite. Well I've rambled on enough. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its so early right now, I shouldn't be awake. **

Logan woke up to the sound of Camille's light breathing. Based on the light flooding into the window, Logan guessed it was around four. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Hmm," She hummed lightly as she opened her eyes, "I like waking up to that." She giggled.

"I like waking up with you. But it's getting late, and I should go check on Carlos." Logan said, trying to sit up.

"No, stay. He'll be fine." She mumbled sleepily.

"I have to go, Cami. But I'll call you later, alright?" Logan asked, getting to his feet and kissing her lightly

"Alright. I love you." Camille waved as he backed to her bedroom door.

"I love you too." Logan smiled as he left. Logan found himself with a goofy grin on his face all the way back to his apartment, but it fell as soon as he opened the door.

Kendall was standing nose to nose with James in the middle of turned over furniture and lopsided picture frames. They were both fuming and Logan could tell. Carlos was sitting in the corner of the room wrapped in his blanket, watching his two best friends fighting, his eyes glistening with tears of sadness and fear.

"What in the world is going on here?" Logan asked. James and Kendall simultaneously looked at Logan, then back at each other with more anger. They both started yelling, trying to explain the situation to Logan, but neither could be heard over the other.

"Hey! One at a time! Kendall, what happened?" Logan asked, slamming the door behind him for effect.

"James is ditching guys night to go sit with Lucy by the pool." Kendall yelled.

"No, I'm not ditching guys night! I told you it wouldn't take long. I won't miss much. Carlos can't even talk."

"Doesn't matter. You're ditching us for a girl. That's against guy code!"

"So is doing it on a friend's bed, but you did it anyways!"

"Hey, I told you not to tell anyone that! You're such a blabber mouth!"

"Wait whose bed was this on?" Logan tried feebley to interupt.

"I guess now they deserve to know that you cried when we went and saw Marley and Me!"

"You used Logan's tooth brush last week!"

"What's wrong with your tooth brush-"

"You used Carlos's pillow to kill a spider!"

"Because you screamed and ran from the room when you saw it!"

"At least I'm not afraid of clowns!"

"Clowns aren't normal people!"

The two boys stood face to face in the middle of the mess, stirring in anger.

"So, I'm guessing guys night is off?" Logan asked softly. James growled and pushed past Logan to get to the door. Once it slammed, Kendall threw his arms up in defeat and retreated to his room and slammed that door in response.

"I think it was your bed, Logie." Carlos sniffled from the corner.

"Oh, Carlos, come on, let's get you up." Logan ran over to him and pulled him to his feet.

"They started running and trying to hurt each other-"

"Shh, Carlos, it's ok. Don't talk, remember? Everything will work out, alright? Here, let's get the furniture back how it goes." The two boys righted the living area and Carlos eased himself back onto the couch.

"I'll go get you some hot chocolate, alright?" Logan asked. Carlos nodded eagerly.

It wasn't something Logan liked about having best friends, but it was no mystery that they fought. It was just something people did sometimes when they were as close as they were. He knew James and Kendall would be alright, but Carlos has always thought every fight would be their last. He hated fighting, no matter how normal it was.

Logan filled Carlos's sippy cup with hot chocolate and brought it over to the couch.

"I have something for you." Logan said, passing the little orange cup to his best friend. Carlos smiled widely and began to drink.

"I'm going to go talk to Kendall. Just watch some cartoons, alright?" Logan handed the remote to Carlos, who nodded and turned on the television.

Logan headed down the hall to his and Kendall's shared room. When he opened the door, Kendall was sitting on his bed, arms crossed with a few hot tears of anger rolling down his face.

"I don't want to talk." Kendall snapped.

"Alright, we don't have to. I'll talk you listen. First, was it my bed?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I uh, I washed everything, don't worry."

"And second, you and James are being stupid."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Kendall growled, turning away from Logan.

"Hey, Kenny, what's really bothering you?" Logan asked, sitting next to Kendall on his bed.

"Jo and I broke up again. We got into a really big fight and got really angry with each other and I just took that anger out on James." Kendall sighed in defeat.

"Why didn't you tell us-"

"It was a big fight. And it was stupid and I just didn't want to talk about it because it's all my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jo thought she was pregnant. She was really upset about it but she took a test and it was negative and I said something like that's a relief, that would have been the worst. And things snowballed from there because she thought I would have left her and," Kendall took a deep breath to calm himself, "She ended it. I don't know if I can come back from this one."

"I'm sorry, Kindle." Logan wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Thanks Loges. I'm going to try to get some sleep. When James gets back tell him I'm sorry." Kendall said, laying down on his bed. Logan nodded, pat Kendall's arm, and left his best friend alone.

**Don't hate me! The JoXKendall will be resolved eventually, just not right now. So who feels bad for Carlos? If not, you will after the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a few complaints about the spacing, and I hadn't realized the Doc manager changed the spacing, so I went back and fixed everything. Hope ya'll enjoy this.  
**

"How's your throat feeling, 'Los?" Logan asked, walking into the living room where Carlos was still sitting on the couch sipping from his cup. He flashed a thumbs up and a smile towards Logan

"Good. So, it looks like just me and you for guys night. What do you want to do?" Logan flopped down on the couch beside his best friend. Carlos thought for a minute, then he pulled out his phone and began typing, the tip of his tongue poking out the side of his mouth.

_Can we play Candyland?_

Logan chuckled. "Sure, 'Los. Go get it."

Carlos sprinted off down the hall to the game closet when James came storming back into the apartment.

"Hey, where's Kendall?" James asked.

"Sleeping I think. He said he was sorry." Logan said, taking a sip of hot chocolate from Carlos's sippy cup.

"Kendall!" James yelled, ignoring the fact that his best friend was trying to sleep. It took a moment, but Kendall trudged into the room, now wearing a hoodie and some pajama pants.

"What?" Kendall asked, rubbing his eye. James looked at Kendall for a moment, then he flew into his arms and hugged his torso tightly.

"Oof!" Kendall was taken aback by the sudden hug, but he let his arms wrap around James in return.

"I'm sorry." James mumbled.

"Me too." Kendall buried his face in James's hair. The two boys hugged for a few moments longer when Carlos saw them. The Latino dropped the box he was holding and wrapped his arms around his two older friends.

"I need new friends." Logan shook his head and laughed. Kendall broke from the group, leaped over the couch and hugged Logan.

"We love you Logie." Kendall said, tightening his grip.

"Ack, James, save me." Logan laughed, trying to push away. James let go of Carlos and ran around the couch to hug Logan from the other side. Carlos smiled widely, jumped over the couch, and weaseled himself into the middle of the hug with Logan.

"You guys are suffocating me." Logan laughed. The other three boys joined him and let go.

"Well, I came up to say that Jo is down at the pool with Lucy. Wanna join us, Ken?" James asked.

"No, uh, Jo and I broke up again." Kendall's smile faded and he turned his attention to the floor.

"I didn't know." James mumbled.

"I didn't say anything. But I don't want to talk about it, so I'm just going to go back and try to get some sleep." Kendall said, pointing over his shoulder towards the room he shared with Logan.

"Alright. I should be getting back to Lucy. She's waiting for me." James punched Kendall in the arm lightly as the two boys parted ways, doors slamming on both sides of the apartment.

"Well, just you and me Carlos." Logan shrugged, placing his hands on his hips. The response he got was a little sniffle.

"Carlos?" Logan looked down at the boy on the couch who's lower lip was trembling and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

"What's wrong, 'Los?" Logan asked, kneeling down in front of his best friend.

"My ears hurt, and my tummy too." Carlos croaked.

"Shh, it's alright, here, let me look." Logan stood up as Carlos opened his mouth wide. His tonsils were swollen and had tiny white spots. Logan diagnosed tonsillitis. He figured as much when Doc Hollywood told him Carlos would have to get a tonsillectomy.

Logan ran over the symptoms in his head. Carlos had obviously had the common ones of swollen tonsils, coughing, ear pain, and sore throat. One of the less common ones was nausea.

"Do you feel sick?" Logan asked. Carlos nodded, drying his few tears.

"I feel icky." Carlos's voice cracked.

"I'll go get you a bucket and something to help your stomach." Logan smoothed back Carlos's hair and headed for the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. As soon as he opened the cabinet, however, Carlos came running into the room and the sounds of him vomiting could be heard behind Logan.

Logan fell to his knees beside his best friend and rubbed his back soothingly. After Carlos had emptied his stomach, he began crying and dry heaving.

"Shh, you have to calm down, 'Los. You're just going to make yourself sick again." Logan soothed. Carlos tried to slow his breathing as tears fell from his eyes. Logan grabbed the mouth wash and the pinkto besmol from the cabinet and handed Carlos both. He took a sip of mouth wash, swished it around in his mouth, and spit it into the toilet before flushing it. Then he took a sip of the medicine and handed both the bottles back to Logan.

"Feeling better?" Logan asked, putting the bottles back and helping Carlos to his feet. Carlos nodded and sniffed.

"Let's get you back to the couch, 'Los." Logan wrapped his arm around his friend and helped him back to the living room.

"Here, just try to relax, alright?" Logan covered Carlos with the blanket. Carlos nodded again. Logan could see his irritation with not being able to talk. Carlos talked, he never stopped, so having to be quiet wasn't settling well with him.

"Do you still want to play Candyland?" Logan asked, picking the box up off of the floor. Carlos smiled up at his best friend.

"Alright, I'll get it set up." Logan sat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table.

The two boys played three rounds of their favorite childhood game before Carlos started to yawn.

"It's going on 8. Are you getting tired?" Logan asked, looking at his watch. Carlos shook his head no, but his yawn betrayed him.

"Fair enough. I'm going to go see Camille for a little bit, if you need me text me. Try not to fall asleep watching TV, 'Los." Logan said as he headed for the door.

"Oh, hey, Loges." Logan looked down the hall to see James.

"Hey. How was the pool?" Logan asked.

"The pool was alright. Lucy and Jo were talking most of the time so I didn't get to talk to her that much." James shrugged, reaching for the door knob. "Kendall asleep?"

"Yeah, Carlos is getting there too. Try to make sure he actually goes to bed instead of falling asleep on the couch." Logan said, turning to go down the hall. He could hear their apartment door close behind him and he took a moment to relax.

Guys night hadn't been how they had planned at all, but he still hung out with his best friend. That was all he needed.

He pondered what to make for breakfast in the morning when he knocked on Camille's door.

"Oh, hey baby." She stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind her.

"Dad home?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, got home about 7. But I keep thinking about today." Camille snaked her arms around his neck.

"Really?" Logan raised his eyebrows and he let his hands come to rest on her hips.

"Uh-huh. How about tomorrow we spend a romantic day together? My dad is going home for a long weekend to see his sister, and I told him I had a job this weekend and couldn't go." Camille asked.

"That sounds great, Cami." Logan kissed her cheek.

"How's Carlos?"

"Sick. Side effects of the tonsillitis are really taking their toll on him." Logan sighed.

"Aww, poor baby. Well, I should be getting back inside." Camille released her hold and squeezed Logan's hand.

"Right. Sweet dreams, Cam." Logan kissed her forehead and watched her wave as she closed the door. He leaned back against the wall for a moment, then went slowly back to his own apartment.

When he opened the door, there on the couch was Carlos and James.

Both asleep.

Logan rolled his eyes and let out a little laugh. It was just like those two. He decided that it would be best to leave them both there. If Carlos woke up, there was no getting him back to sleep.

He wandered down the hall too his and Kendall's shared room and saw the Kendall was laying in his bed slumbering quietly.

What was the old story?

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Logan smiled at that thought as he crawled into bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes.

It was only a few minutes before he was sound asleep.

**I told you you'd feel bad for Carlos. I do. Keep those reviews coming, they really help inspire the new chapters :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Logan. Logan, wake up." Logan groaned as he heard his voice being called. He knew that voice, and he was dreading opening his eyes. There was only one reason that James should be waking him up right now.

Something was wrong with Carlos.

"What?" Logan asked, irritation seeping from his voice, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Gustavo wants us to come in for dance practice today-"

"No. Absolutely not, Carlos isn't going anywhere." Logan said as he got to his feet.

"That's what I said, but Gustavo yelled until Kelly took the phone and said his face was turning blue. We have to go in." James sighed.

"Is Carlos alright?"

"He seems fine." James shrugged. "I gave him some dayquip to help his cough."

"Alright, I'll take a shower." Logan sighed, reaching for the top drawer of his dresser. James nodded and left the room.

Logan sighed again as he headed for the bathroom. This was going to be such a long day.

After taking a quick shower and running around like crazy people trying to find shoes, jackets, and other random objects, the four boys were arriving at the studio.

"Alright, Dogs, since Carlos can't sing, today you're dancing. That's that. No arguing." Gustavo instructed.

So the boys danced. It was around noon when they were asking for a break.

"Please, Gustavo? I'm starving." Kendall complained, rubbing his empty stomach.

"Yeah, and I feel all sweaty and gross. I want to go rinse my hair." James pleaded.

"I can barely catch my breath. I need to sit down for a few minutes, Gustavo." Logan panted.

The only silent one was Carlos, but he didn't have to make a noise. He stuck out his lower lip and clasped his hands together under his chin.

"One more time, then you can have your break." Gustavo crossed his arms and watched them like a hawk. The boys all groaned in unison, but still they got in their first spots.

About half way through the dance, however, Carlos fell to his hands and knees on the floor.

"Whoa, 'Los!" James fell to his knees beside him and wrapped his arm around his torso. Logan watched as Carlos vomited on the floor, which was just stomach acid.

"Carlos!" Logan ran to his other side and gently rubbed his back between his shoulder blades. Carlos took a few deep breaths, being sure that he didn't have the urge to vomit again, before falling back into James's arms.

"Kelly, go find some one to clean this up!" Gustavo yelled.

"What happened, 'Litos?" James asked, feeling the younger boy's forehead. Carlos didn't try to talk, he just curled up to James and cried.

"Carlos, come on, let's get you to the couch." Kendall said, crouching down beside James. Carlos opened his eyes a little, the brown orbs shimmered with tears, and he nodded a little.

James scooped him up in his arms and carried him over to the couch. He sat down with the smaller boy in his lap.

"Carlos, did you eat anything today?" Logan asked, sitting beside him. Carlos shook his head.

"I felt icky." He croaked, then hiccuped.

"No wonder you got sick. You're over heated. And you have no food to keep you going since you got sick last night too. Kendall-"

"I'll go grab us all some food." Kendall nodded and rushed out the door.

"I'll go get you some water." Logan rubbed Carlos's arm and headed to where their bags were piled in the corner.

"Come on, 'Litos. Don't cry, it's alright." Logan could hear James trying to soothe the young Latino behind him.

"I-I feel bad, Jamie." Carlos cried.

"I know, 'Los. It's ok, we'll make you feel better."

"I want helmet."

"Shh, Logan will get him for you. Try not to talk, 'Litos." Logan dug through Carlos's bag searching for the hunk of shiny plastic.

"Here, Carlos." Logan said when he extracted it from the bag. Carlos sniffed and smiled as he accepted it. He placed it on his head and smiled a little more.

"Drink this." Logan directed, passing a water bottle to his friend. Carlos took a few small sips, then frowned and handed it back.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"It hurts." Carlos squeaked.

"Something warm would probably be better." James suggested, looking over at Logan, and for the first time, Logan could see the worry etched on his face.

"I'll go get Kelly and have her find us something." Logan nodded, getting to his feet. He side stepped the stomach acid on the floor, which was being moped up by a random employee, and headed to the hallway.

"How is he?" Kelly asked as she saw Logan. Gustavo turned to look at him as well.

"He'll be alright. It's a side effect. But I need some hot tea and some room temperature water. Cold water hurts his throat." Logan explained, waving the cold water bottle in his hand.

"I'll go. Gustavo, these boys get the rest of the day off. You can relax around here if you want." Kelly said. Gustavo opened his mouth to protest, but The Look from Kelly was enough to shut him up.

"Thanks Kelly." Logan smiled and returned back to the room, passing the custodian and sitting back beside Carlos and James.

"Logie?" Carlos asked, though he sounded like a frog.

"Hm?" Logan asked, looking up at his puffy, red face.

"Will I feel better when I get my tonsils out?" Carlos asked softly.

"Yeah, a lot better, 'Los. I promise." Logan nodded, patting his knee.

"Do you feel any better, Carlitos?" James asked. Carlos nodded and rubbed at his eyes.

"Good. You had me worried there for a while." James hugged the boy tightly and smiled. Carlos curled up to him and smiled as well.

"Hey, 'Los, I got you some corn dogs." Kendall said, entering the room with a few Styrofoam containers. He passed the one on the top to Carlos, who opened it and dug in right away.

"James-"

"Spaghetti?" James asked, reaching for his box.

"Of course." Kendall smiled.

"Grilled ham and cheese?" Logan asked as a box was placed in his hands.

"My little bro's favorite." Kendall said, ruffling Logan's hair.

"Thanks Kenny!" Carlos exclaimed, trying to eat a corn dog.

"Yeah thanks, Ken." James chimed in.

"Not a problem." Kendall smiled as he sat on the arm of the couch beside Logan.

The boys ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Kendall's feet rested on the couch cusion, facing James. Logan turned sideways and leaned back against Kendall's legs. James leaned back against the opposite arm of the couch with Carlos nestled between his legs and leaning on his chest. Carlos was currently prodding Logan's knee with his foot, and when Logan looked up from his sandwich, Carlos made a funny face. Logan made one back and soon the two younger boys were laughing.

These were the moments that Logan really loved. When it was just the four of them hanging out and laughing. James and Kendall were talking over the laughter about a new video game they want to play and how they should go check out the new pizza place around the corner from the apartment. Logan and Carlos continued their funny faces.

"Carlos, I have your tea and some water." Kelly said, entering the room, using her clipboard as a tray.

"Thanks Kelly." James said, watching Carlos take the tea. He grabbed the water so Kelly didn't have to hold it and watched happily as Carlos sipped the hot beverage.

Logan smiled too. This was just what they needed.

Brother time.

**Oh my goodness, I don't know where this came from, but I love it. Also, I wrote a fic about Kendall and Jo having sex on Logan's bed. Just a little tiny thing based on this fic. If you would like, go read it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, Carlos. You've had a long day, let's get you back up to the apartment." James said, slinging his arm around Carlos as the boys made their way through the Palm Woods lobby.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. I could go for a nap." Kendall said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Me too. I think I'm going to go see Camille first though." Logan shrugged, mirroring his older brother's actions.

"Oh, I've been meaning to get some notes from her for math, I'll go with you." Kendall said as they reached the elevator.

"You two do that. Me and Carlos are going to play Space Pirates." James fist bumped Carlos, who was bouncing in place in anticipation for the video game.

The elevator stopped on the second floor, where Carlos and James sprinted off, racing each other down the hall. Logan could hear their faint yelling.

"Too slow, 'Los!"

"Ha! Gotcha!" Carlos struggled to yell.

"Get off of me, Man." James laughed, and Carlos joined in as the elevator door closed.

"Wanna race to Camille's Logie?" Kendall asked as the elevator moved again.

"Sure. I can take a few minutes to kick your butt." Logan shrugged.

"Big talk from such a little guy." Kendall teased.

"What was that, Eyebrows?" Logan teased back.

"Oh it's on, Squirt." Kendall glared down at his little brother.

"Bring it, Bush Face." Logan smirked as the doors opened. The two boys were off like a couple of bullets. Logan had always been a little faster than Kendall, but as they got older, Kendall's longer legs had helped balance them out.

Logan was almost to Camille's door when Kendall's arms wrapped around his torso and hooked under his legs. He was spun around and placed on the floor behind Kendall, and by the time he realized what had happened, Kendall was already in Camille's apartment.

"Hey, no fair-" Logan started as he sprinted through the door and saw Kendall, who was frozen in place. Logan followed his eyes to where Jo was standing in the middle of the living room. Camille was smiling from the couch.

"Uhh, hey, Jo." Kendall waved awkwardly.

"Hi, Kendall." Jo mumbled.

"Umm, Cami, let's go to your room. There's too much awkward in the air out here, I might suffocate." Logan said. In one fluid motion he had grabbed Camille's hand and helped her leap over the back of the couch and they ran to her bedroom.

"Do you know-"

"The break up? Yeah I know." Camille nodded. The couple sat down on the bed and listened to the mumbling.

"Jo, I am so sorry-"

"No I am."

"Hey, you, umm, you want to pick up where we left off yesterday?" Logan asked, looking over at Camille shyly.

"That sounds fun." Camille giggled and turned to Logan. The pair fell back on the bed kissing.

Camille eagerly opened her mouth to Logan and let him explore her mouth. He always knew the right pressure points to hit to make her moan. Logan pulled her closer, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed against his.

"Hey, go lock the door." Camille whispered, smiling deviously. Logan immediately jumped up and did as he was told, then turned back to her. She removed her shirt, as did Logan, and they met back on her bed. Logan crawled on top of her. He began kissing her neck, then trailed kisses further down. As he got to her collarbone, he lingered longer, biting and sucking at the spots he knew she could hide. She arched her back up to him as he snaked his arms underneath of her. He grabbed the clasp of her bra with one hand and looked down at her face, silently asking for permission.

Camille gave a short nod and Logan twisted his fingers, freeing her from the brassier. Logan watched it fall to the floor, then turned his attention back to her. She had crossed her arms across her chest, hiding her half naked body.

"It's alright." Logan chuckled, sitting back on her lap. She smiled for a moment, then took a deep breath and willed her arms to move.

"You're so beautiful, Cami." Logan smiled down at her, to which she returned. She scooted back a little and sat up, Logan still on her legs. Logan put his hands on her waist, where the top of her jeans rested.

Camille kissed Logan again, pushing her tongue into his mouth and asserted her dominance, which Logan didn't mind in the least. She locked her arms around his neck and rolled them over so that Logan was laying on the mattress and she was laying on him, her bare feet kicked up in the air. Logan expiramentally placed his hands over her breasts, and as his thumb began to caress her, she moaned into his mouth.

Logan liked that sound.

He moved his thumbs again and as he grazed her nipple, she moaned louder.

"I love that sound." Logan decided to voice the observation this time. Camille chuckled and pecked him on the lips again.

"Well, what's next?" She asked, nervously looking down between them. Logan followed her stare and realized that one of them would have to become pantless.

"Uhh, same time?" He asked, looking back up at her. Camille nodded and rolled off of Logan. The couple stood up and, each with shaking hands, reached for the others waist. Logan carefully undid her button and unzipped her, seeing a peak of the powder blue underwear she was wearing. Camille hooked her hands in the elastic waist band of Logan's basketball shorts.

"One," Logan breathed.

"Two," Camille smiled nervously.

"Three." They both pulled down at the same time, kicking off their pants and looking at each other.

Logan tried not to look at her choice of undergarments, but it was hard to look away when lace was staring back at him. Camille laughed and walked over to him, gently placing her lips on his.  
They kissed softly until they were comfortable with their mostly nude bodies. Then it became heated and hands traveled up and down exposed skin. They were about to go back over to the bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, Camille, can I borrow your math notes?" Kendall's voice sounded on the opposite side of the door. The couple parted lips and looked at each other with half lidded eyes for a moment.

"Yeah! I'll bring them out, let me just find them." Camille said, just loud enough for Kendall to hear.

In truth, both Camille and Logan knew she kept all her notes in her red notebook on the top shelf of her closet, but right now all they were trying to find was clothes. Camille found her bra sticking out from under her bed, her shirt on the night stand, and her jeans in a pile on the floor. As she scrambled to get dressed, Logan was searching for his own shirt. He had thrown it and now he was having trouble finding it.

"Do you want help?" Kendall asked.

"No, we got it! Be out in a sec!" Logan yelled, grabbing his t-shirt off of Camille's stuffed animal pile. Camille motioned for him to go open the door while she ran to her closet and grabbed the notebook.

"Here you go." She panted, slightly out of breath, as she handed the notebook to Kendall.

"Thanks. Come on, Loges, let's go check on Carlos." Kendall started for the living room.

"Be there in a sec." Logan turned to Camille. "Sorry about this, Cami." Logan rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's alright. We can do it another time. This was plenty romantic for me." Camille kissed his cheek and walked with him out to the living room, where Jo and Kendall were hugging and kissing goodbye.

"Ehem." Logan cleared his throat and the other couple in the room separated.

"Right. I'll see you later, Jo." Kendall waved and walked with Logan out into the hall.

"So, Logie, nice hair." Kendall smirked, looking at Logan's messy hair.

"Shut up." Logan crossed his arms and blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't know you guys were doing stuff." Kendall shrugged as they made their way to the elevator.

"Whatever." Logan mumbled as they stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor.

"So, what did happen?" Kendall asked.

"I don't want to talk about this." Logan said, rushing out of the elevator as soon as it stopped.

"Aww, my little Logie." Kendall said, catching up to Logan and hugging him.

"No, no hugs." Logan laughed, trying to push Kendall off.

"No you're so cute." Kendall teased, pinching his face.

"Get off of me, you weirdo." Logan laughed as he reached for the apartment door.

"Hey wait, seriously, I'm open to talk if you need it." Kendall said softly.

"Thanks, Kenny." Logan smiled and pushed the door open.

"Go! Go! Yeah!" James was standing on the couch, video game controller in hand, and waving it in random directions. Carlos looked up at him from where he was sitting and stuck his tongue out.

"Don't be a sore loser, 'Litos." James smirked.

"You've won four times in a row." Carlos croaked.

"And I'm going for five." James hit the play again button and began pressing random buttons. Logan chuckled as he shut the door.

"Logie." Carlos paused the game, receiving an irritated 'Hey!' from James, and turned around.

"Hey, 'Los. How's your throat?" Logan asked, walking over to the couch.

"Sore." Carlos croaked again.

"Then stop talking." Logan shook his head.

"James, go easy on him." Kendall said, gently pushing James so he sat down on the couch.

"Just hit play." James said, readying his controller.

The boys began pushing buttons at lightning speed while Kendall and Logan watched, each cheering on a side. Kendall cheered for James, who was currently winning, and Logan cheered for Carlos, who was catching up.

"Ha! Take that!" James yelled, using his pirate sword to swing at Carlos's character.

"Hit him with the space canon!" Logan yelled. Carlos smiled, pressing the button to destroy James's character. Carlos silently cheered and threw his arms up in the air while James glared over at him.

"No one likes a show off." James crossed his arms.

"You're just being a sore loser!" Logan laughed, then high fived Carlos.

"Wanna play with me, Kendall?" James asked, looking at his quiet friend.

"Sure." Kendall shrugged and picked up the controller Carlos had.

"Let's go get you some hot chocolate, Carlos." Logan said, getting to his feet. Carlos's face lit up and he followed Logan to the kitchen like a puppy. Logan smiled at him. There was really nothing he would rather be doing than taking care of his best friend.

Except maybe what he was doing with Camille.

**...Ok, I don't really know where all that Lomille came from. I guess it was somewhere in my brain. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will have more of the boys in it, but I felt the Jendall needed to be fixed and the Lomille had to, well, do stuff. Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Carlos, Carlos, come on get up." Logan shook the sleeping boy gently. He groaned when Carlos pulled his blankets over his head and curled into a ball.

"Carlos, we have to get you to the hospital, get up." Logan shook him more.

"No." Carlos croaked defiantly.

"You have to." Logan pulled the blankets away and looked at Carlos, desperately trying to fall back asleep.

"Hey, 'Los, I made chocolate chip pancakes." James said, poking his head into the bedroom he shared with Carlos.

Carlos's head popped up and looked at James with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Come on." James chuckled. Carlos threw himself from the bed and followed James out to the kitchen, where Kendall was sitting at the breakfast bar eating a stack of pancakes. There was a stack sitting on a plate beside him that Carlos claimed as his own and began devouring them. James chuckled and stood behind the counter where there were two other plates.

The four boys ate in silence. Logan knew how afraid Carlos was about today. They all had to go to the hospital and they all had to be there as soon as he would wake up. It was the only way to make this as comfortable as possible for Carlos.

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed." Kendall said, putting his empty plate in the sink. "Carlos, you should too." He added, seeing Carlos just staring at his sticky plate where the pancakes used to be. Carlos sighed and followed Kendall down the hall.

"This is going to suck." James said, grabbing the plate Carlos had left and setting it in the sink.

"I know." Logan sighed. "He's scared, James."

"I know. And I can't protect him this time." James nodded, beginning to wash the dishes.

"I'm going to go get dressed. We've got a long day ahead of us." Logan sighed again and forced himself down the hall. Kendall was standing in their room, buttoning up his shirt.

"Hey, why the long face?" Kendall asked, quickly looking up at Logan. Logan sighed one more time and flopped down on his bed.

"This is going to suck, Carlos is so scared." Logan said.

"We're all worried, but he'll be fine. Come on, what's on your mind, kid?" Kendall asked, sitting beside Logan.

"Well obviously I'm worried about Carlos. This is the one time I can't make him feel better. I just wish he didn't have to go through this." Logan explained, keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"And?" Kendall asked.

"And, Camille and I almost had sex yesterday. I-I don't know if I'm ready. I thought I was but, I don't know. I was scared." Logan admitted, looking over at Kendall. "How did you and Jo know you were ready?"

"Well, we just decided that it was something we were ready for. It's hard to explain, but when you know, you know. If you're thinking about it, you're not ready." Kendall explained, leaning back against the wall.

"What do I tell Camille? I don't want to upset her if she's ready." Logan asked.

"Odds are Camille isn't ready yet either. Tell me what happened." Kendall said.

"Well there was a lot of kissing and once our shirts were gone she was really shy and hid from me. But then we kept going and I wasn't, you know, turned on or anything because there was just this gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm not ready." Logan turned to look back at the ceiling.

"That's ok. It's better to not regret your first time. It should be something you won't forget." Kendall said.

"Thanks, Kindle." Logan smiled a little and looked over at his older brother.

"No problem, Logie bear. Come on, get dressed. We have to get to the hospital." Kendall said, getting to his feet. Logan looked at him from where he was now sitting up right on his bed.

Logan stood up and cuddled himself up against Kendall, wrapping his arms around his torso. Kendall smiled and hugged him back.

"Love you too, Logie." Kendall chuckled. Logan took a deep breath and let go of his older brother.

"I'll get dressed and meet you guys out in the living room." Logan said, reaching for his dresser. Kendall ruffled his hair and headed back out to the hall way. Logan quickly changed into a t-shirt and some jeans and joined the other three boys in the living room.

"Ready?" He asked, scanning over the other boys. James was wearing a t-shirt as well, and Carlos was wearing a hoodie and wearing his helmet.

"Let's go. Ready, 'Los?" James asked, looking over at him. Carlos took a deep breath and pat the side of his helmet twice.

"Alright, let's split." Kendall said, reaching for the keys. The four boys went down the hall, hopped in the elevator, and rode it down to the lobby.

After a very quiet ride in the BTRmobile, the four boys were walking through the doors of the hospital.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to do this." Carlos croaked, trying to turn around. James caught him around the waist and held him in place.

"No! I don't want to!" Carlos yelled, the strain in his voice evident.

"You have to." James said, trying to hold onto the wriggling Carlos.

"No, I'm scared, Jamie." Carlos said, now clinging to James like a Koala.

"I know, buddy. But you have to." James said, putting Carlos down in one of the chairs. Logan and Kendall went to the desk to sign Carlos in.

"Carlos is here for his tonsillectomy." Logan said, writing Carlos Garcia on the sign in sheet.

"Have him fill out these forms." The receptionist passed Logan a clipboard and a pen.

"Ok, Uhh, when did her have chicken pox?" Logan asked, him and Kendall joining their friends in the chairs.

"Oh, when we were 7. Remember? Carlos caught them from us last." James said, trying to hold Carlos in his seat.

"Mumps. Me and Carlos had them at the same time." Logan said.

"Oh, James, you and Carlos had the measles at the same time." Kendall said, reading over Logan's shoulder.

"Allergies?" Logan asked.

"Bees." The three boys replied simultaneously, only Carlos remaining silent.

Logan continued to fill out the forms and had just finished when a nurse came out to get Carlos.

"No, I don't want to go." Carlos said, clinging to James.

"Come on, Carlos. You have to." Logan said, trying to peel Carlos off of his big brother. Carlos stood still and tried to hold back his tears.

"I'll be there when you wake up, 'Los." Logan said, reaching up and taking helmet off of Carlos's head.

"Me too, 'Litos. We'll take care of helmet." James said, patting Carlos on the back.

"Promise?" Carlos asked in a small voice.

"Promise." The other three replied.

"Ok." Carlos whimpered, heading toward the nurse.

Logan, James, and Kendall just stood there and watched him leave.

**I love the Kogan in this chapter! Probably 2-3 more chapters of this, guys. And sorry it's been a while but I've had a very hectic week with work and school. I'm still trying to update quickly. I hope you all are enjoying this story! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"What is taking so long?" Logan asked, pacing the waiting room. James was sitting in a chair, holding onto helmet. Kendall was watching Logan with a raised eyebrow.

"Logan, pacing isn't going to make this go faster. You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Kendall said. Logan stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"I know. I'm going to go get some fresh air." Logan fled to the front doors of the hospital. It was a beautiful, warm day in L.A. The sun shone down on his face and warmed him. He sat down on the curb and watched cars go by on the street out in front of him. The driveway for the hospital was empty, the ambulances wouldn't arrive here, the emergency unit was on the other side of the hospital. It was just a quiet day.

"Are you alright?" Kendall's voice could be heard behind him.

"Yeah, I'm just worried." Logan shrugged.

"You sure that's all?" Kendall asked as he sat down beside Logan. Logan sighed and leaned his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall put his arm around him and gave him a hug.

"Camille is going to hate me." Logan sighed.

"You're really worked up about this, huh?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I mean, what if she's ready and I'm not? What if she breaks up with me to go out with someone who is ready? Or she doesn't break up with me and cheats on me?" Logan asked, working himself up.

"Hey, shh, it's ok." Kendall chuckled to himself. Logan always over thought everything to the point where he had made himself hyperventilate over nothing.

Kendall hugged Logan tightly.

"I really love her and I don't want to lose her." Logan sniffled, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, Logie, don't cry." Kendall held him tighter. "Everything will work out, I promise."

Logan sighed, tears streaming down his cheeks. This whole week had been stressful for him. He had been trying to keep the stress to himself, but he couldn't do it anymore.

"I know you've been worried about Carlos and now you're worried about your relationship, but you need to relax. When we go home, me and James will take care of Carlos and you can go ahead and just relax."

"That didn't work last time. You and James fought with each other and made Carlos cry." Logan sniffed, pushing the hot tears off of his face with the heel of his palm. They were soon replaced with more as Logan thought about the last few days.

"That won't happen this time, Logie-bear. I promise." Kendall rubbed up and down Logan's arm.

"Hey, Loges, you ok?" James's voice was heard from behind Kendall. Logan looked up to see James blocking the sun from view.

"I've had a long week guys." Logan whined, curling up into a ball on the curb. He could feel a presence to his right that he knew was James.

"We know, Logie. We all have." Logan felt Kendall's hand rub up and down his back.

"Logan?" The three boys looked up as a shadow fell over them. Camille, Jo, and Lucy were standing there looking down at the boys.

"Camille." Logan flew to his feet, trying to dry his face without being noticed.

"What are you guys doing her?" James asked, trying to not sound so happy. He was happy Lucy was here, but his baby brother was still in surgery.

"We wanted to come sit with you guys while Carlos is in surgery." Jo shrugged.

"You're the sweetest." Kendall got up and pulled Jo off to the side. The pair stood there holding hands and giggling together.

"So, how long has he been in there?" Lucy asked, trying to make conversation.

"I don't know. A half an hour, maybe?" James said, turning his attention back to the driveway and the small bits of gravel by his feet. "Feels like it's been a forever." He mumbled.

"You're pretty close with him, huh?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms.

"He's my little brother." James mumbled again.

"You're all very close." Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. We're best friends. And none of us have ever been this sick before. And if we were sick, we were sick together." James explained.

Logan could feel the lump in his throat form again. He began to walk towards the hospital, hoping to go unnoticed.

However, Camille followed.

"Logie? What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"Nothing, Cami. I'm just worried about Carlos." Logan said, turning his back to her.

"No, there's something else." Camille ran around to face him and put her hand on his damp cheek. "Tell me." She said sweetly.

"Cami," He sighed, "Come over here." Logan pulled her over to the curb further away from the other two couples.

"What's going on?" She asked as they sat down.

"Well, about what happened yesterday, I-I don't think that I'm really ready for that." Logan said, averting his eyes.

"Really?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry if you are, but I just don't feel right about it right now and-" Logan was cut off with a pair of soft lips on his.

"W-What was that for?" He asked when Camille pulled away.

"I'm not either. I was so worried to tell you because we went way further than we ever have and it was nice. Until I started to feel exposed and stuff. I mean, I tried to hide, but you didn't want me to, and I didn't want you to get upset." Camille said, smiling widely.

"Really? Oh, that's a relief. I was so worried." Logan sighed.

"Me too. I love you Logie." Camille, placed her hand over his.

"I love you too, Cam." Logan kissed her forehead.

"Excuse me, are you the family of Carlos Garcia?" The six teens looked towards the doctor standing at the entrance to the hospital.

"Yeah, we're his brothers." James said, getting to his feet.

"Well, Carlos's surgery went well, however, his blood platelets are dropping, and we need to get them back up. This is due to the sudden trauma in his throat, and if we don't get them back up he could potentially bleed to death." The doctor explained.

"What?" Kendall asked in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me." Logan sighed quietly.

"He could die?" James asked his jaw dropping.

"I'm sorry. I will alert you boys when we know something." The doctor headed back into the building.

"My baby brother could die?" James asked, looking over at Logan. Logan could feel his bottom lip begin to tremble.

"No, guys, he'll be ok. He has to be." Kendall said, pulling Logan in for a tight hug.

"Can't we see him?" James asked.

"I'm sorry, until we can regulate his blood platelets, he can't have visitors. He's in intensive care and only his mother or father would be able to see him." The doctor explained.

"His mother and father are in Minnesota." Kendall said.

"I'm sorry, it's hospital policy. I'm going to go check on him, should any thing change, I'll be back." The doctor went back inside and left the three boys standing on the side walk watching him retreat.

Kendall held Logan protectively, the smaller boy sighed and tried to calm his flow of tears.

"James?" Kendall asked, holding out his other arm for James to wrap himself in. James just grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

"I'm going to go for a little walk." James said, letting go of Kendall's hand and beginning his trek down the drive way.

"Wait up." Logan ran to catch up with James.

"I just want to be alone, Logan." James said, quickening his pace.

"James-"

"No!" James stopped and turned around. "I want to be alone!"

Logan stood, frozen. James never yelled like that.

"Don't give me that look! I'm pissed off!" James yelled again. "I'm mad at Carlos! For being stupid and not telling us that he was sick! You're just making me mad! I want to be by myself!"

Logan stood there, his bottom lip quivering.

"Don't start crying! Because if you start crying-" James stopped, looking down at Logan. "I-I, I'm sorry, Logie." James said, pulling Logan in for a hug.

"I didn't mean to yell. I'm so sorry, please don't cry." James rubbed his hand up and down Logan's back and kissed the top of his head. He could feel his own tears falling from his eyes.

The two boys stood there crying for a few minutes before James got his emotions under control and stepped back. He put his hands on Logan's shaking shoulders and looked him in the eye like a child.

"Are you ok?" James asked. Logan nodded and wiped his eyes on his arm. "Ok, come on, let's go back." James said, putting his arm around Logan and leading him back to the hospital entrance.

"Are you crying, James?" Lucy asked, looking up at his red face. Kendall reached out his arms and pulled the two boys into a tight hug.

"Let's just go inside." James said, pulling back from Kendall's arms.

So they did.

And inside, they waited.

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been so busy with school and work but I am determined to work on this almost every day. I should be writing a paper right now. Whoops. Anyways, I had a big melt down last week at work and needed to blow off some pent up anger. That's what happened here. Seriously though, I started crying and screaming at work, it was bad. Basically like James here, except different situation. But hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Excuse me? I have some news on Mr. Garcia." Logan was stirred awake when the shoulder he was using as a pillow moved. He opened his eyes and looked over at Kendall, who was now standing up and talking to the doctor. He looked to his other side where Camille was gripping his hand and reading a book with her headphones in, unaware that the doctor was in the waiting room.

James was getting out of his seat to join Kendall by the doctor, and Logan thought about getting up too, but he didn't want to disturb Camille.

He couldn't hear what the doctor was saying, but Kendall and James were nodding and listening with poker faces. Logan silently cursed their ability to keep a straight face.

The doctor motioned for the two boys to follow, but Kendall said something and came running over to Logan.

"Come on, Carlos is starting to get better and he's going to let us see him one at a time." Kendall said, grabbing Logan's free hand and pulling him along to follow James and the doctor.

"Who's going to go first?" Logan asked, looking between James and Kendall.

"I call it!" James yelled, his hand shooting up in the air.

"You can go second if you want to, Logie." Kendall said, nudging his little brother with his shoulder.

"No, I'll go last. You can go second Kindle." Logan nodded, looking down at the floor.

"This is the room. I'll be down the hall at the nurses station if you need me." The doctor showed them a door, and through the window the three boys could see Carlos laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"He shouldn't be talking at all, but he's very vocal. Try to keep him from speaking." The doctor said as he headed down the hall.

James took a deep breath and walked into the room. Logan listened intently to what was going on while standing beside the open door.

"Hey, 'Litos." James sighed.

"Jamie-"

"Shh, the doctor said not to talk. You'll hurt your voice. He said we could come see you one at a time." James said. "Does your throat hurt?"

Logan peaked through the window and saw Carlos shaking his head.

"Oh, gosh, I just have to spill my guts here. I was so scared I was going to lose my baby brother, I didn't know what to do. I love you and nothing is ever going to hurt you as long as I'm around." James sat down beside Carlos and curled the smaller boy in his arms.

"Don't you start crying too. There's no point for both of us to cry." James said, choking out a sob.

"You'll be alright. We'll take you home as soon as we can and I won't leave your side. I promise. I'll take care of you." James said, planting a few kisses on the top of Carlos's head.

"I should go and let Kendall have his turn. Be good, alright? Do what the doctor says." James forced himself to let go and backed to the door.

"Jamie?" Kendall asked as James emerged from the room.

"I'm fine Ken. I swear." James said, drying his face on his sleeve.

"Logan, you go ahead." Kendall said, reaching his arms out. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso and cried.

"Ok." Logan nodded to reassure himself. He still didn't know what to say, but he made his feet move and soon he was locking eyes with Carlos.

"Hey, 'Los." Logan smiled. Carlos crossed his arms and pouted.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, sitting at the foot of his bed. Carlos turned away from Logan.

"Are you mad at me?" Logan couldn't think of why.

Carlos nodded and continued to look everywhere but Logan.

"What did I do? I didn't mean to make you mad at me." Logan scooted closer to Carlos, but the smaller boy didn't budge.

"Whatever it is that I did, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." Carlos eyed Logan, and Logan could tell he was trying to decide what to do.

"You weren't here." Carlos croaked. He didn't sound like himself at all, and Logan knew he shouldn't be talking.

"Shh. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I wasn't here?" Logan asked. Carlos scooted over and Logan sat right beside him, leaning against the pillows. Carlos nodded.

"I was scared." Carlos said, his voice straining.

"Oh, I said I would be here when you woke up." Logan said, realizing why Carlos was mad. "I'm so sorry Carlos. We were all outside and the doctor wouldn't let us come see you until now. I wanted to be here, but he wouldn't let us." Logan explained. Carlos looked down at his lap and thought about this. Then he leaned over and hugged Logan tightly.

"I'm sorry." Carlos squeaked.

"Shh, I know. I know. But don't worry. As soon as you're out of here, we'll be there all the time. But you can't talk yet. In a few days, you might be able to, but it'll hurt. This is going to be tough, but we'll all work through it. Do you want anything? I can go get you something to eat if you want." Logan asked, starting to get up.

Carlos shook his hand and grabbed Logan's arm. Logan nodded and sat back down. Carlos rested his head on Logan's shoulder and closed his eyes. Logan smiled and rested his head on top of Carlos's and the two boys fell asleep.

**Sorry this chapter took me so long. I've been so busy lately. I can't wait until I'm done with this semester. Just a few more weeks and I'll be done. Until the winter semester in like January. I'll be working on this though. This has honestly been one of my favorite things to write and I hope you guys are enjoying it.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Excuse me, Mr. Mitchell?" Logan felt his shoulder being shaken and when he opened his eyes, he was face to face with a young nurse. She had large blue eyes and blond hair pulled back into a messy bun.

"Visiting hours for intensive care are over. You and your brothers have to go home." She said, standing up straight. Logan could see Kendall and James in the door way behind her.

"Can't we stay here?" Logan asked, looking down at Carlos, who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's policy that we can't let you boys stay here while his vitals are still low. His platelets are still lower than we would like them to be." The nurse explained. Logan felt Carlos grip his arm tightly.

"How long will he have to stay?" Logan asked.

"Hopefully just tonight. If he keeps improving he should be able to go home tomorrow." Logan looked between Carlos's scared face and Kendall and James by the door.

"Can we have a few minutes?" Logan asked.

"Sure." The nurse smiled and walked past the boys at the door.

"Well, It looks like we have to leave, 'Los. We love you." Logan said as he got up. He kissed the top of Carlos's head and backed toward the door as Kendall and James approached the bed.

"We'll be back in the morning, alright Buddy? Be good for the doctors and nurses." Kendall said, kissing Carlos's forehead and joining Logan.  
"Sleep tight, 'Litos. Love you." James hugged Carlos tightly and kissed his head. The three boys waved and Carlos waved back as they headed out the door.

"The girls left a while ago. Camille said she would call you tomorrow." Kendall said as they wandered down the hall towards the waiting room.

"Sorry I fell asleep you guys." Logan yawned.

"It's alright. We called Gustavo and Kelly and told them what was going on. Kelly said we've all got some time off until Carlos gets better." Kendall said.

"We called Mama Knight too. She said her and Katie would try to get on the next flight out of Minnesota, but they've got some blizzards coming in. The airports are all snowed in and the flights are all delayed for a while." James explained.

"So, what now?" Logan asked as they approached the car in the parking lot.

"Food?" Kendall asked as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"'m not hungry." James shrugged as he got in the passenger's side.

"I'm up for a burger. Drive thru?" Logan asked from the back seat.

"I'm game. You sure you're not hungry, James?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I just want to go home." James crossed his arms and sunk down in his seat.

"Ok. As long as you're sure." Kendall said, pulling out of the parking lot.

After a quick trip through the drive thru and a very quiet ride home, the boys were dragging their feet to the elevator.

"I'm going to go see Camille really quick. I'll meet you guys downstairs." Logan said, pressing the button for floor three.

"Alright." Kendall mumbled as he and James stepped off the elevator to floor two. Logan rode up one more floor and let his legs carry him to Camille's door and knocked.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." Camille giggled as she opened the door.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Cam. I wanted to come see you. The nurse kicked us out." Logan stepped forward to wrap his arms around her waist.

"How's he doing?"

"Alright. Scared more than anything." Logan shrugged.

"You guys are such good friends to him." Camille mumbled, nuzzling her nose into his chest. Logan rested his cheek on top of her head and held her for a while.

"I guess you should be getting back to the guys. I have some homework to do." Camille said, kissing Logan sweetly before letting him go.

"I love you, Cam." He said as she backed towards her apartment.

"Love you too." Camille smiled as she shut the door.

Logan stepped towards her apartment and placed his hand on the door. He was tempted to ask her to come to the apartment and stay the night. It was nice when they just cuddled, but he knew her dad was home and he wouldn't like that.

Logan slowly headed towards the elevator and rode it down a floor. Once back at 2J, he opened the door and saw Kendall and James sitting on the couch watching television.

"How's Camille?" Kendall asked.

"She's fine." Logan shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Kendall noticed Logan's mood.

"I'm just mentally exhausted." Logan flopped down on the couch.

"Me too." James said, nodding.

"I just want to curl up in bed, but I don't think I could sleep more. I want to," Logan began, but changed his mind.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I wanted to ask Camille to come stay the night just to have someone to lay with. But her dad would hunt me down." Logan mumbled.

"Same here. I want to go see Jo. She always knows how to make me feel better." Kendall smiled slightly. He noticed James hadn't said anything.

"Hey, Jamie, you alright?" Kendall asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah, it's just weird here. No one is loud, and no one is doing anything crazy." James explained.

"I know. Too quiet." Logan nodded.

"Alright, let's just try to keep our minds off of Carlos. How about a movie?" Kendall asked.

"Sure." James shrugged.

Kendall grabbed the first movie he saw and put it in the DVD player. It ended up being one of James's favorites, 21 & Over. The three boys laughed in a feeble attempt to cheer themselves up, but when the movie ended it was nine and they didn't feel any better.

"This isn't working. I'm just going to head off to bed." James said, getting off of the couch and trudging down the hall to his room.

"You're probably not tired, are you?" Kendall asked, looking over at Logan.

"A little. Couldn't hurt to try." Logan shrugged.

The two boys went to their room, changed into pajamas, and layed down. Logan layed awake for about a half an hour when he heard their door open. He cracked his eye open to see James standing there, wrapped in a blanket at the foot of Kendall's bed.

"Kenny?" He asked. Kendall sat up slowly.

"Shh, you'll wake up Logan." Kendall whisperd.

"I can't sleep in there alone." James whispered back.

"Come on, Jamie." Kendall scooted over and James layed down on the bed beside him. The purple and red comforters matched well and the moon light bounced off of the two faces in the opposite bed.

"Can't wait until baby brother's home." James mumbled.

"Shh, go to sleep." Kendall mumbled, pushing James's hair out of his face.

"Thanks, Kenny." James said as he closed his eyes. Kendall smiled and layed back down. "It's not right here now, you know?"

"I know. But he'll be alright. He'll come home tomorrow, I know it. Don't worry. Just go to sleep before we wake up Logan." Kendall whispered.

"I'm up." Logan mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry we woke you-"

"You didn't. Can't sleep." Logan rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling.

"Want to come over here?" Kendall asked, trying to figure out the best way to fit three boys in a twin bed.

"Nah. I'm going to go for a walk." Logan threw the covers from his body and stood up.

"Be careful." Kendall said, curling back up in his red comforter.

"I will be." Logan mumbled, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Logan slipped on a pair of shoes that he wasn't even positive were his and left his apartment. The building was growing quieter by the second as people decided it was time to turn in for the night.

He heard the sounds of the few people out by the pool, playing some music and laughing. This time was usually when couples went night swimming, which was cute, but him and Camille had never done so.

As he made his way through the lobby, he saw Guitar dude jotting some words to a song he was humming down and he saw Budda Bob fixing a lose table leg. The whole building was at peace, only a few sounds here and there.

Logan stood outside on the curb and looked up at the sky. It was clear, and the moon was large in the star studded darkness. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked through his contacts. There was one person he had been dying to talk to, someone who he always called when he didn't know what to do.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom." Logan mumbled, relief washing over him when he heard her voice.

"Hi baby. How are you?" She asked.

"'m alright. Carlos is in the hospital." Logan sat down on the curb and watched the road, which was growing emptier.

"What? Why is he in the hospital?"

"He had to get his tonsils out, and then his blood platelets dropped and they have to get them back up to a normal level or he could bleed to death." Logan explained, rubbing his eye.

"Oh, the poor baby. How is he doing?"

"Last I heard he was starting to improve, but the nurse kicked us out at six. I'm worried, Mom." Logan said.

"Well he's been your best friend since we moved here. Of course you are. He'll be ok, Baby, I promise."

"I don't know what to do, Mom. My best friend is sick and I can't do anything about it." Logan sighed and watched a pair of head lights go by.

"I know. But you can't make people better all the time. You're such a sweet boy, and I know how much you worry. But everything will be alright. Carlos is a tough little guy. And so are you."

"Thanks mom." Logan smiled.

"So how's Camille?"

"She's fine, Mom."

"Do we need to have that talk that you wouldn't let me give you?"

"No, Mom. I know all that stuff and Camille and I aren't there yet." Logan rolled his eyes and his stomach churned at the thought of having that talk with his mom.

"Good. I don't want her to take my baby boy's innocence just yet-"

"Mom!" Logan whined.

"Alright, I'll stop talking about it. So how've you been?"

"Worried-"

"No, are you healthy? Have you been eating right?"

"Yes, I'm fine mom."

"Well why aren't you asleep? Shouldn't you be going to bed at ten?"

"I don't have a bed time."

"But you need your sleep. You're a growing boy."

"I took a really long nap at the hospital today, Mom."

"Alright, as long as you're taking care of yourself."

Logan sighed. His mom always made sure to put him first. She was the best mom he could ask for.

"Mommy, I want to come home." He whined.

"Oh, Baby, I want you home. But you're doing great things out there. And the boys need you out there. Who's going to take care of Carlos when he's recovering?"

"I know." Logan sighed, laying back on the side walk.

"I miss you too, Baby. But you can come home when Carlos is better. You boys can all come home. And I can make those cookies you like."

"Peanut butter chocolate chip?"

"Of course."

"Can you send me some, Mommy? Mrs. Knight is in town with Katie. They're snowed in." Logan explained, sitting back up.

"Sure, Baby. I'll make some tomorrow. It's getting late, you should go try to get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Go to bed, Baby. You're going to need all the sleep you can get to take care of Carlos. Take a hot bath and read a book. You'll fall asleep in no time. I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Mommy."

"Be good, I'll call you in a few days."

"I will be. Bye." Logan hung up and looked at his phone. The time, 10:30 was glowing on the screen.

The wind blew a cold air across his body and Logan decided it was time to go back up to the apartment.

He started to get up, but a hand stopped him. He looked up and saw Camille's smiling face.

"Oh, hey Cam. What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I looked out the window and saw you sitting out here." Camille said as she sat beside him.

"I just wanted to take a walk. And I called my mom."

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She tried to bring up us having sex. Again." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well, she just cares is all." Camille laughed. "Aren't you cold out here?" She asked, pulling her hoodie tighter around her.

"A little. But it feels nice." Logan shrugged.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. Better now that I talked to my mom."

"I'm glad. You've been so upset these past few days."

"I'm sorry I pushed you, by the way-"

"Shh, it doesn't matter now." Camille smiled and looked over at him.

"I guess." Logan shrugged.

"Well, I should head back up. I just came down to make sure you're alright." Camille said, standing back up.

"I was just about to head up too. I'll walk you to your door." Logan stood up as well and laced his fingers with hers.

"Well thank you." Camille giggled and kissed his cheek.

The pair walked back to the building, through the lobby, up the stairs to the third floor, and to the door of Camille's apartment.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Camille said, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Of course. I love you. Sleep tight." Logan said, leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too." Camille said softly as she leaned back against the door. Logan backed down the hall way, watching her lean there. She blew him a kiss as he reached the elevator. He smiled his lazy smile and waved as she opened her door and slipped inside.

Logan made his way back to his own apartment, which was silent save for Kendall's light snoring. He slipped his shoes off and walked to his room. Kendall and James were asleep, cuddled up together. Logan smiled. He never liked cuddling unless he had a nightmare or was sick. Or if Carlos needed it.

His blankets felt nice and warm when he crawled back into bed.

"You alright, Loges?" James whispered. Logan thought he had been asleep.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Good night." Logan said, a smile creeping onto his face. He rolled over and cuddled into his blankets and was soon overcome by sleep.

**Sorry about the long wait guys! I've been busy and got a tiny bit of writers block. I really loved writing Logan's conversation with his mom. I love the idea of an almost grown boy still calling his mom mommy **


End file.
